ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Transformers Power series
If Transformers: Genesis, Transformers: Cybertron Siege, Transformers: The Wreckers Chronicles, and Transformers: Ultimatum won't work accordingly, we'll try the Transformers Power television saga. It is produced by Hasbro Studios and Warner Bros. Television Animation. It will premiere on Cartoon Network in Fall 2014, and on the Hub Fall 2015. SEASONS: Season 1(Transformers: Power Team): PLOT: 10-year-old Spike Witwicky is sick and tired of being pressured by his obessive parents Clancy and Ashley Witwicky, and living in a world for grown-ups. When the Autobots and the Decepticons are re-activated in present day after crash-landing to Earth millions of years ago, his life is changing for sure. With Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Red-Alert, Hot Shot, Ironhide, and Bulkhead on his side, he is ready for anything, sort of. For a while, he's keeping that fact a secret from his friends. It will premiere on Nickelodeon in Fall 2014. Season 2(Transformers: Power Surge): Season 3(Transformers: Power Fusion): Season 4(Transformers: Power Blast): Season 5(Transformers: Power Masters): EPISODES AND SPECIALS: See List of Transformers: Power Team episodes See List of Transformers: Power Surge episodes See List of Transformers: Power Fusion episodes See List of Transformers: Power Blast episodes See List of Transformers: Power Masters episodes 'HEROIC AUTOBOTS:' 'Main Cast:' Optimus Prime(Peter Cullen)form: Kenworth W900 Bumblebee (Dan Gilvezan)form: Chevrolet Camaro Red-Alert (Corey Burton)form: Lamborghini Gallardo Hot Shot (Tom Kenny)form: Ford Fusion Ironhide (Peter Cullen)form: Chevrolet Equinox Bulkhead (Clancy Brown)form: S.W.A.T. truck *Bulkhead is also the leader of the Wreckers. 'Elite Guard:' Ultra Magnus (Michael Ironsides)form: Peterbilt 379 Sunstreaker (Corey Burton)form: Lamborghini Gallardo Sideswipe (Michael Bell)form: Lamborghini Gallardo Jazz (Troy Baker)form: Mazda RX-8 Silverstreak (Rob Paulsen)form: Nissan 350Z Smokescreen (Jack Angel)form: 2015 NASCAR Sprint Cup Series Chevrolet SS Tracks (Michael McConnohie)form: Chevrolet Corvette *Ultra Magnus is also the member of the main cast revisited. 'Communications Officer:' Blaster/Twincast (Tone Loc)form: iPhone *Steeljaw(Dee Bradley Baker)form: Lion *Ram Horn(Fred Tatasciore)form: Rhino *Rewind(Tom Kenny)form: Humanoid Robot *Scamper(sound f/x)form: Mini-Car *Blaster is also the member of the main cast. 'Guardian:' Omega Supreme (Brad Garrett)form: Rocket Base 'Dinobots:' Grimlock (Gregg Berger)form: T-rex Slag (Neil Ross)form: Triceratops Sludge (Frank Welker)form: Brachiosaurus Snarl (Hal Rayle)form: Stegosaurus Swoop (Michael Bell)form: Pteradactyl 'Aerialbots:' Jetfire (Gregg Berger)form: VF-1S Super Valkyrie Air Raid (Rob Paulsen)form: F-15 Eagle Fireflight (Frank Welker)form: F-4 Phantom II Nightcruz (Yuri Lowenthal)form: Sea Harrier Rook (Logan Grove)form: SH-3 Sea Knight Superion (Frank Welker)form: combo of the Aerialbots 'Protectobots:' Inferno (Michael Daingerfield)form: LaFrance ladder truck Ratchet (Jeffrey Combs)form: Chrysler Pacifica Prowl (Michael Bell)form: Nissan 350Z Groove (Daran Norris)form: poice motorcycle Blades (Frank Welker)form: Bell Huey helicopter Defensor (Kevin Michael Richardson)form: combo of the Protectobots 'Autobot Scientist:' Perceptor (Paul Eiding)form: microscope 'Main Cast Revisited:' Rodimus (Judd Nelson)form: Cybertronian racecar Kup (Wally Burr)form: Cybertronian pickup truck Blurr (John Moschitta Jr.)form: Cybertronian hovercar Arcee (Sumalee Montano)form: Cybertronian convertible Springer (Neil Ross)forms: Cybertronian armored car/helicopter Wheelie(Kyla Rae Kowalewski)form: Cybertronian mini-car 'Maximals:' Leobreaker(Corey Burton)form: Lion Cheetor(Ian James Corlett)form: Cheetah Rhinox(Richard Newman)form: Rhino Rattrap(Scott McNeil)form: Rat Snarl(David Kaye)form: Wolf *Leobreaker is also a Headmaster. 'Headmasters:' Cerebros (Tabitha St. Germain)form: Cybertronian tank Chromedome (Logan Grove)form: Cybertronian battle car Hardhead (Rob Paulsen)form: Cybertronian self-propelled artillery Highbrow (Yuri Lowenthal)form: Cybertronian dual-rotor helicopter Brainstorm (Tom Kenny)form: Cybertronian jet 'Headmaster Unit:' Fortress Maximus (Stephen Keener)forms: city/battle station *Cerebros can turn into Fortress Maximus' head while the Headmaster unit is in robot mode. 'Wreckers:' Pyro(Clancy Brown)form: Carmichael Cobra airport crash truck Side Burn(Yuri Lowenthal)form: Pagani Zonda 'Other Autobots:' Alpha Trion(Sab Shimono)no form... Sentinel Prime(Brian Doyle-Murray)no form... EVIL DECEPTICONS: 'Decepticon Leader:' Megatron(Frank Welker)form: Walthers P-38 pistol or M1A3 Abrams tank 'Seekers' Starscream(Steven Blum)form: F-22 Raptor Thundercracker (James Horan)form: F-22 Raptor Skywarp (Frank Welker)form: F-22 Raptor Dirge (Bud Davis)form: F-22 Raptor Thrust(Tom Kenny)form: F-22 Raptor with VTOL engines Ramjet (Jack Angel)form: F-22 Raptor Jetstorm (Jeff Bennett)form: MiG-25 Sunstorm (Howie Mandell)form: F-22 Raptor 'Decepticon Brute:' Blackout(Noah Nelson)form: AH-64 Apache Longbow 'Communications Officer:' Soundwave/Soundblaster (Frank Welker)form: MP3 Player *Laserbeak (Chris Latta; archive audio)form: Condor *Rumble (Frank Welker)form: Robot *Ravage (Frank Welker)form: Jaguar *Ratbat (Frank Welker)form: Bat 'Decepticon Spy:' Reflector (Tom Kenny)form: camera 'Decepticon Scientist/Commander:' Shockwave (Corey Burton)form: Cybertronian laser gun 'Triple Changers:' Blitzwing (Bumper Robinson)forms: MiG-25/Type-74 assault tank Astrotrain (Jack Angel)forms: JNR D51 steam locomotive/NASA Space Shuttle 'Foot Soldiers:' Sweeps (various voices)form: Cybertronian spacecraft Scrapmetals (various voices)form: M1126 Infantry Carrier Vehicle Submarauders (various voices)form: Speedboat 'Constructicons:' Scrapper (Michael Bell)form: bulldozer Duststorm (Dee Bradley Baker)form: overhoe Mixmaster (Frank Welker)form: cement truck Wideload (David Kaye)form: dump truck Hightower (Corey Burton)form: crane Devastator (Arthur Burghardt)form: combo of the Constructicons 'Stunticons:' Motormaster (Frank Welker)form: Mack semi-truck Dead-End (Daran Norris)form: Porsche Boxter Wheeljack (James Horan)form: Ford Mustang GT Fracture (Peter Cullen)form: NHRA Funny Car Shadow Striker (Tom Kenny)form: Audi A3 Menasor (Fred Tatasciore) 'Combaticons:' Onslaught (Corey Burton)form: Freelance truck with anti-air trailer Swindle (Fred Willard)form: Jeep Wrangler Tankor (Jeff Bennett)form: ROF Challenger 1 Obsidian (Nolan North)form: RAH-66 Comanche Moonstone (Frank Welker)form: Buran space shuttle Bruticus (Kevin Michael Richardson)form: combo of the Combaticons 'Servant:' Igor (Jeff Bennett)no form... 'Galvatron and His Men:' Galvatron (Frank Welker)form: Cybertronian tracked artillery Scourge (Mark Hamill)form: Cybertronian hover craft Cyclonus (Jack Angel)form: Cybertronian fighter jet Bratboy(Tara Strong)form: Cybertronian mini-car 'Assassin:' Blackarachnia (Venus Terzo)form: Black Widow spider 'Predacons:' Nemesis Breaker (Peter Cullen)form: lion Overkill (Nolan North)form: tiger Tantrum (Kevin Michael Richardson)form: buffalo Headstrong (Fred Tatasciore)form: rhino Cutthroat (David Kaye)form: eagle Predaking (David Kaye)form: combo of the Predacons 'Headmasters:' Fasttrack (Danny Mann)form: IndyCar DW12 Weirdwolf (Jeff Bennett)form: Wolf Skullcruncher (Yuri Lowenthal)form: Alligator Mindwipe (Tara Strong)form: Bat 'Headmaster Unit:' Scorponok (Danny Mann)form: City/Scorpion *Fasttrack can transform into Scorponok's head when the Headmaster unit is in robot form. 'Autobot Traitor:' Mirage (Frank Welker)form: 2015 Williams Formula 1 'Bodyguard and Arms Dealer:' Dreadwing (Maurice LaMarche)form: B-2 Spirit stealth bomber OTHER CHARACTERS: 'Human Kids:' Spike Witwicky (Tabitha St. Germain) Tyrone Addenson (Logan Grove) Tommy Dorn (Tara Strong) Charlie "Chowder" Cadberry (Rob Paulsen) Benson Snipes (Tom Kenny) Carly Banes (Tara Strong) Kotoha "Kitty" Tezuka (Sarah Dianne-Peters) Lucy Bender (Taja Issen) Jane Addenson (Crystal Scales) Kenji Tezuka (Yuri Lowenthal) Zane the Jungle Boy (Logan Grove) Morris McCormick (Tara Strong) Sheila Witwicky (Tara Strong) 'Human Adults:' Clancy Witwicky(Corey Burton) Ashley Witwicky(Arlene Banas) Mr. Mayor(Jeff Bennett) Wally Duff (Jeff Bennett) Sven "Slick" Taylor (Yuri Lowenthal) 'Other Characters:' Teletram-1 (Corey Burton) Teletram-2 (Frank Welker) Zarak (Danny Mann) Sideways (Steve Blum)form: sportscar *Sideways can either be Autobot or Decepticon. Unicron (Maurice LaMarche)form: planet DISTRIBUTION AND ANIMATION SERVICES: *Warner Bros. Television Animation and Hasbro Studios(USA) *Warner Bros. Japan in association with Takara-Tomy(Japan) *Marvista Entertainment and Hasbro Studios(other nations) *Animation provided by Toei Animation CHANNELS: *Cartoon Network and The Hub(USA) *TV Tokyo(Japan) *Teletoon(Canada) *Nickelodeon(United Kingdom & Ireland) *Nickelodeon, and Cartoon Network(Latin America) *SABC(South Africa) RATINGS: *TV-PG-V(USA) *TV-PG-12(Japan) RECEPTION: DVD RELEASES: TOY LINE: Wave 1(Transformers: Power Team, Early 2015) Cyberverse: *Optimus Prime *Bumblebee *Red-Alert *Hot Shot *Ironhide *Bulkhead *Megatron *Soundwave *Rumble *Starscream *Thundercracker *Skywarp *Blackout *Reflector Deluxe Class: *Bumblebee *Red-Alert *Hot Shot *Soundwave *Starscream *Thundercracker *Skywarp Voyager Class: *Ironhide *Bulkhead *Blackout *Reflector Leader Class: *Optimus Prime *Megatron Playsets: *Battleship Ark HQ Cyberverse Playset Role Play: *Optimus Prime Ion Blaster *Megatron Fusion Cannon Wave 2(Transformers: Power Surge, Early 2016) Cyberverse: *Sunstreaker *Side Swipe *Jazz *Silverstreak *Smokescreen *Tracks *Blaster *Dirge *Thrust *Ramjet *Jetstorm *Blitzwing *Astrotrain Deluxe Class: *Sunstreaker w/Launching Ramp *Side Swipe w/Launching Ramp *Silverstreak w/Launching Ramp *Tracks w/Launching Ramp *Blaster *Dirge w/Launching Pad *Thrust w/Launching Pad *Ramjet w/Launching Pad *Jetstorm w/Launching Pad Voyager Class: *Blaster with Steeljaw, Rewind, and Ram Horn *Soundwave with Laserbeak, Rumble, and Ravage *Blitzwing *Astrotrain Playset: *Autobot HQ Basement Playset *Omega Supreme Role Play: *Bumblebee Plasma Cannon *Starscream Null Ray Gloves Wave 3(Transformers: Power Fusion, Early 2017) Wave 4(Transformers: Power Blast, Early 2018) Wave 5(Transformers: Power Masters, Early 2019) Category:Transformers Category:Transformers series Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action Figures Category:Animation Category:Hub Shows Category:Hasbro Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Warner Bros. Category:The Hub Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series